1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to an improved method and apparatus for performing data searches. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for searching for data using a browser.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet, also referred to as an xe2x80x9cinternetworkxe2x80x9d, is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from the sending network to the protocols used by the receiving network (with packets if necessary). When capitalized, the term xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols.
The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies which must interact with virtually all segments of society such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state. Providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of online public records may reduce operating costs. Further, the Internet is becoming increasingly popular as a medium for commercial transactions.
Currently, the most commonly employed method of transferring data over the Internet is to employ the World Wide Web environment, also called simply xe2x80x9cthe Webxe2x80x9d. Other Internet resources exist for transferring information, such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP) and Gopher, but have not achieved the popularity of the Web. In the Web environment, servers and clients effect data transaction using the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), a known protocol for handling the transfer of various data files (e.g., text, still graphic images, audio, motion video, etc.). Information is formatted for presentation to a user by a standard page description language, the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). In addition to basic presentation formatting, HTML allows developers to specify xe2x80x9clinksxe2x80x9d to other Web resources identified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). A URL is a special syntax identifier defining a communications path to specific information. Each logical block of information accessible to a client, called a xe2x80x9cpagexe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cWeb pagexe2x80x9d, is identified by a URL. The URL provides a universal, consistent method for finding and accessing this information, not necessarily for the user, but mostly for the user""s Web xe2x80x9cbrowserxe2x80x9d. A browser is a program capable of submitting a request for information identified by a URL at the client machine. Retrieval of information on the Web is generally accomplished with an HTML-compatible browser. The Internet also is widely used to transfer applications to users using browsers. With respect to commerce on the Web, individual consumers and business use the Web to purchase various goods and services. In offering goods and services, some companies offer goods and services solely on the Web while others use the Web to extend their reach.
Users exploring the Web have discovered that the content supported by HTML document format on the Web was too limited. Users desire an ability to access applications and programs, but applications were targeted towards specific types of platforms. As a result, not everyone could access applications or programs. This deficiency has been minimized though the introduction and use of programs known as xe2x80x9cappletsxe2x80x9d, which may be embedded as objects in HTML documents on the Web. Applets are Java programs that may be transparently downloaded into a browser supporting Java along with HTML pages in which they appear. These Java programs are network and platform independent. Applets run the same way regardless of where they originate or what data processing system onto which they are loaded.
Java# is an object oriented programming language and environment focusing on defining data as objects and the methods that may be applied to those objects. Java supports only a single inheritance, meaning that each class can inherit from only one other class at any given time. Java also allows for the creation of totally abstract classes known as interfaces, which allow the defining of methods that may be shared with several classes without regard for how other classes are handling the methods. Java provides a mechanism to distribute software and extends the capabilities of a Web browser because programmers can write an applet once and the applet can be run on any Java enabled machine on the Web.
The Java virtual machine (JVM) is a virtual computer component that resides only in memory. The JVM allows Java programs to be executed on different platforms as opposed to only the one platform for which the code was compiled. Java programs are compiled for the JVM. In this manner Java is able to support applications for many types of data processing systems, which may contain a variety of central processing units and operating systems architectures. To enable a Java application to execute on different types of data processing systems, a compiler typically generates an architecture-neutral file formatxe2x80x94the compiled code is executable on many processors, given the presence of the Java run time system. The Java compiler generates bytecode instructions that are non-specific to particular computer architectures. A bytecode is a machine independent code generated by the Java compiler and executed by a Java interpreter. A Java interpreter is a module in the JVM that alternatively decodes and executes a bytecode or bytecodes. These bytecode instructions are designed to be easy to interpret on any machine and easily translated on the fly into native machine code.
A development environment, such as the Java Development Kit (JDK) available from Sun Microsystems, Inc., may be used to build Java bytecode from Java language source code and libraries. This Java bytecode may be stored as a Java application or applet on a Web Server, where it can be downloaded over a network to a user""s machine and executed on a local JVM.
The Java run-time environment is specifically designed to limit the harm that a Java application can cause to the system that it is running on. This is especially important with the World Wide Web, where Java applets are downloaded and executed automatically when a user visits a Web page that contains Java pplets. Normally one would not want to execute random programs, they might contain viruses, or they might even be potentially malicious themselves and not merely carrying unwelcome code unintentionally. Unless the user specifically allows it (by setting the appropriate flags in the user-interface to the JVM), a Java applet cannot read or write to attached storage devices (except perhaps to a specific, restricted area), nor can it read or write to memory locations (except to a specific, restricted area).
Not only are Java applets designed for downloading over the network, standard Java libraries also specifically support client-server computing. The Java language includes provisions for multi-threading and for network communications. Compared to other languages (such as C), it is much easier to write a pair of programs, one executing locally on the user""s computer that is handling the user-interaction, and the other executing remotely on a server, which is performing potentially more sophisticated and processor-intensive work.
Presently, Web-based searches whether for files located locally or for files located on an intranet or on the World Wide Web do not allow user interaction with the browser until all files are searched. In particular, the user would be unable to interact with the graphical user interface for the browser until a result was returned.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for searching for files or other documents.
The present invention provides a method, apparatus, and instructions for searching for files or documents using a graphical user interface. In particular, the present invention provides a graphical user interface thread and a search thread in which both threads execute to perform searching and presentation of searches to a user. The search thread is used to handle the searching and processing of files while the graphical user interface thread allows the user to interact with the graphical user interface while files are being processed by the search thread.